smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
As the Hours Pass By (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 10
The whole scene seemed so sorrowful as the Smurf teams made their way back to the Smurf Village. The Forest Scouts waved goodbye sadly to their soon-to-be passing Smurf friend before she disappeared into the forest. Spiro put his arm around Eska and comforted her as they made her way back. When the group made it back to the Smurf Village, Eska gave a nodding signal that she defeated him with the sadness still in her eyes. The village celebrated a dry victory when all of them smiled, but not let out a cheer. It was a time of rejoice and melancholy, for their village was safe, but their protector would soon pass on. When they made it to Doctor's house, Eska gave her fellow Smurfs a final speech. "My fellow Smurfs," She began, "I started out only as a commoner to you, but since you gave me the title of protector, I promised myself I would give you a village you could be safe in. But, I also promised you a friend you could trust. We've had laughs, cries, and many crucial moments we've put up with. We've made new friends and new enemies, but mostly new relationships." She started tearing up, "As I move into my eternal rest, I would like to acknowledge the Smurfs that made my life complete. First of all, all of you who loves me, no matter how crazy I am. Painter, for giving me and Britze the opportunity to make art...and get those French kisses." The group slightly laughed, "Gutsy and Hefty, for being the best bigger brothers I've never had. Brainy, for teaching me the differences between right and wrong...even though it's annoying. Handy, for being nice to me and letting me use his time machine. Clumsy, for being there, even in my darkest times. Insane, for trusting me to stand up for him. Smurfette, for being like a sister to me. Eccentric and Glacia, for making life as interesting as it is. Papa Smurf, for being like a father figure to me when I had no one. I would also like to acknowledge some non-Smurf friends such as Silver and my human friends, though they aren't here with us. But, most of all, I would like to acknowledge my best friends, for sticking by me no matter what and sharing the best adventures with me." The Smurfs clapped as her friends and Eska shared a final hug before she went in. Benny held on a little longer, making Eska's face grew warm. "Eska..." Benny released, still supporting her arms, "I.....wish for the best." When he left with tears in his eyes, Eska turned to Spiro. The two shared a sad stare before embracing each other. "I don't care if you are going to be gone," Spiro sniffed, "You will always be my best friend, and I will always love you." Eska smiled sadly, "I love you, too, Spiro." Eska released, "I love all of you." Finally, after a tearful goodbye, Eska disappeared into Doctor's house, leaving the group with sorrow. Papa closed the door behind her and sighed, "She may not be here physically, but she will always live on. In our memories and in our hearts. We must move on, but we will remember her as a hero of sacrifice, my little Smurfs." That night, Spiro and the others set up a picture of Eska with flowers around it, and held their own funeral. All of their eyes were filled with tears as each of them had something to say. "Zis was her house that we used to visit," Felipe sniffed, "Now, it's just a memory." "No worries!" Bash tried to smile, "She'll live on! Right?...R-right?" Bash suddenly broke down crying as Britze pat his back. "She was like a sister to me," Britze continued for him, "We grew up together....a-and..." Britze couldn't finished and hugged Bash and sobbed. "I didn't even get a chance to tell her how I feel," Benny's voice squeaked. "I know," Spiro sympathized, "I'll never tell her how much she meant to me! To all of us! She was the light of our lives! And now....now she's-" "Still alive!" A voice called from her door. The others nearly fainted as they saw Eska standing right there, healthy and very much alive. "Zombie!" Felipe called out. "No!" Spiro pointed, "It's-" "ESKA!" Their voices chorused as they all ran over and hugged her, "Hey, Guys! Uh...can't...breathe!" They sheepishly released her, but were still very happy that she was alive. Benny, however, came back and hugged Eska, "Oh, Eska! You're....!" He calmed down, "You're alive!" Suddenly, Benny planted a kiss on Eska's cheek, which shocked her and his friends. "Hnnng," Eska's face was so red, steam came out of her ears. Just as she started to faint, the others caught her. "No more of that business, young lady!" Bash commented as he led her into her house, "But, I told y'all she would live!" "But...how?!" Felipe asked. "Oh, well," Eska explained the situation, "When he said that I only had two days to live, he was talking about Smurfette's flower that didn't get enough water! He was afraid of telling Smurfette, but he found some water he could use to revive it. So, I'm fine, and the flower is, too!" "So..." Spiro connected the dots, "Brainy lied?" "Why that little...!" Felipe got enraged until Britze calmed her down. "Felipe, calm," Britze put her hand on his shoulder, "Even know-it-alls like Brainy makes mistakes. Let's let this one slide." "Yea!" Bash agreed, "Let's also go tell the village the good news!" As they all went out, Spiro stopped Eska in her tracks, "Hey...I'm really happy your okay. And I just want to tell you that you are the light of our lives, and that you mean very much to us." Eska smiled and hugged Spiro, "Thanks. Now, let's go tell the village I'm alive!" Previous Next Category:As the Hours Pass By chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story